Jake Polarpaw
"You won't accomplish anything if you do not put your mind to it" - Jake Polarpaw The Early Days Jake was born on the poor planet Tatooine in 36 BBY. His family was very poor. They lived in a tiny shack the size of a shed. The shack contained a bathroom and sleeping bags. He also had an older sister, Cassandra Powerstun, who was 5 years older than him. Jake, Cassandra, and their father, Noa Deltafloater, all lived in that tiny shack. Their mother died when Jake was first born. During his birth, a bunch of assassins flooded the room in attempt to kill Jake. Cassandra was able to get him out in time, but she couldn't save her mother. Since then, Jake and Cassandra only got to see their father for a few hours at night. When Jake turned 3, he somehow built a droid and named it RA - 7. RA - 7 was pronounced the smartest, and most useful droid in the galaxy. Jake programed it so well, that RA - 7 acted like a real human, like a best friend almost. Jake and the droid clicked instantly. When Jake was 4, his father was assassinated in order to make an easier path to assassinate Jake. Jake and Cassandra were heart broken. They couldn't pay for the house anymore, and they instantly became homeless. Cassandra, at the age of 9, had to become a slave. Jake, at the age of 4, became a guard at the local bar along with his droid, RA - 7, who was a server. Jake became stronger over the years, nobody could tresspass without getting a broken bone. At the age of 5, he and his droid found Cassandra, and they ran away from their town. They were still heart broken over their father's and mother's death. They ran away to escape the pain. When Jake was 6 and Cassandra was 11, they were in the middle of the desert, dying. Jake's droid ran out of food and water. A few hours later, Cassandra started to use RA - 7 to signal a ship, and while she did that, assassins found Jake. They shot him in the leg, cut his leg off, and shot him in the back. Jake layed there, motionless, and then the ship came. When Jake woke up, he was in a temple, the Jedi Temple to be exact. Around him, was his droid, a Jedi Master named Hoki, Cassandra, and a friend that Cassandra made, Selven. They explained to him that he had a robotic leg, and that he is in critical condition. He was assigned to stay in rehab for a month to recover. During that month, Cassandra made a new friend named Selven, who was also 11 years old. They bonded and trained together, becoming best friends. When Jake came out of rehab, Cassandra and Selven took him to Hoki to classify Jake. Jake was placed in trooper training for a month, and he completly demolished everything. He was taken out of Trooper Training, being delcared the best trooper they have ever had. At the age of 10, Jake was placed in Padawan Training, and of course, demolished everything. Everyone thought he was too strong to be a Jedi, yet too passive to be a sith. 10 to Present When Jake was 10, Cassandra and Selven, who were both 15, were sent on a mission on Mustafar. They were sent to capture a sith in training and bring him to the temple When Jake turned 11, some upsetting news came his way. Jake was told by his master, Hoki, that Cassandra and Selven died. Cassandra was stabbed in the back with a saber, and she started to fall in the pool of molten lava. Selven tried to save her, but she made him let go, and she fell and died. Selven, angry and heart broken, knew that he would become a sith due to his anger, so he too killed himself so he wouldn't endanger the Jedi. Jake was overly heart broken. Hoki occupied Jake's time and told him to report to Mustafar as a trooper for 3 years. When Jake was 14, he returned to the Jedi Temple, victorious, the last trooper alive, and not hurt one bit. He was then reassigned to Mustafar as a Jedi with his Master, Hoki. When Jake turned 15, he was found dead on Mustafar by Hoki. Assassins found him and killed him. Hoki found a way to get him back. Hoki had to be killed by a sith. Hoki surrendered and was killed while Jake was transported back to the temple. Jake learned the news, again, and he didn't show emotion. Jake was taken in for testing, and it said the way he was revived, it took away his emotions. He felt heart-broken, but he just couldn't show it anymore. Jake is currently alive. He switches between Trooper and Jedi often. Jake is currently alone, fighting only with his droid. He still is heart broken over his friend, master, father, and sister's death. Category:Sith Category:Male Characters